<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blaise Zabini's Wedding by pingou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371548">Blaise Zabini's Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou'>pingou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinda canon, Mrs Zabini is her own warning, Multi-racial Blaise, Slytherin Rules - Freeform, no character bashing allowed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd’hui, un 22 mai semblable à tous les autres, moi, Blaise Zabini, sorcier Sang-Pur de tout juste vingt-trois ans, me marie à une riche moldue française, à la surprise générale. Et le pire, c’est que je l’aime.</p><p>Blaise/OC <br/>Drago/Astoria</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini &amp; Mrs Zabini, Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Le 22 Mai 2003</em>
</p><p>Du temps où j’étais encore à l’école, je représentais toutes les caractéristiques de ma maison et défendais fièrement toutes ses valeurs. La maison noble des serpents, celle des Sangs-Purs et des sorciers rusés. Même les sorciers nés de parents moldus, encore en très grande minorité à l’époque, parvenaient, au sein des Serpentards, à se faire un tant soit peu respecter pour peu qu’ils l’aient mérité.</p><p>On est bien loin du cliché répandu par les vainqueurs de la Grande Guerre, notamment par le trio d’or de Saint-Potter et son armée de Griffys... La noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, bien que plus élitiste que les autres, savait aussi être magnanime avec ses élèves méritants.</p><p>Contrairement à la plupart des familles de Sang-Pur, ma mère et moi n’avions pas de préjugés particuliers envers les autres catégories de la société magique et les moldus. Bien sûr, nous savions supérieurs à eux, mais les moldus ne nous intéressaient guère, et nous savions bien que contrairement à la propagande encore largement répandue dans notre milieu, certains sorciers de plus basse extraction que la nôtre pouvaient parfaitement se montrer valables.</p><p>J’ai toujours été intelligent, froid et calculateur. Cela fait partie de mon éducation. En étant le fils de la tristement célèbre « mante religieuse », la veuve noire aux sept maris, je me suis toujours évertué à être plus discret que mon frère de cœur, Drago Malfoy. Je n’ai jamais eu honte d’elle, mais il était dans mon intérêt de rester trouble, mystérieux. Outre la sécurité et le succès non négligeable que cela me procurait auprès des professeurs et de mes condisciples de Poudlard, ça m’a surtout permis de passer au travers des soucis occasionnés par la politique d’épuration des sympathisants au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pratique donc.</p><p>A m’entendre, on pourrait penser que je suis parfait ou alors bien trop imbu de moi-même. En toute sincérité, il y a sûrement un peu des deux. Après tout, les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leur modestie ; c’est sûrement un trait de caractère que nous partageons avec les Gryffondors, « ces lions vainqueurs, sans peur et sans reproches »...</p><p>Cette pensée amène malgré moi un léger rire à s’échapper de mes lèvres, m’attirant ainsi un regard étonné de la part de l’assemblée. Ah oui c’est vrai, avec toutes ces réflexions j’avais presque oublié un petit détail :</p><p>Aujourd’hui, un 22 mai semblable à tous les autres, moi, Blaise Zabini, sorcier Sang-Pur de tout juste vingt-trois ans, me marie à une riche moldue française, à la surprise générale. Et le pire, c’est que je l’aime. Une aberration d’après ma mère. Mais avant d’en arriver là, pendant que l’officiant commence son interminable discours de bienvenue, laissez-moi vous conter comment j’en suis arrivé à cela...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Trip to Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Deux ans plus tôt (soit fin avril 2001 — trois ans après la seconde guerre sorcière)</em><br/><br/>— Zabini Blaise Hélios, matricule 23865 UU.<br/><br/>Matricule. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que je venais d’être incarcéré à Azkaban. Heureusement, ce n’était pas le cas, loin s’en faut ; il s’agissait juste d’un « contrôle d’intégrité » organisé par le tout nouveau Ministère de la Magie. Il fallait comprendre par-là, une manœuvre de repérage de sympathisants au Seigneur des Ténèbres, récemment vaincu par Saint Potter et toute sa clique. Alléluia ! Le monde magique est sauvé !<br/><br/>Comme de coutume, j’avais parfaitement joué mon rôle. J’avais décliné mon identité et mes ascendances proches, présenté mon avant-bras vierge de toute marque des ténèbres — C’est vrai, ce genre de trace laissait une cicatrice hideuse sur la peau ; il aurait été stupide de perdre de ma perfection au nom de convictions dont je ne partageais qu’une infime partie... — et m’étais soumis de bonne grâce à l’absorption du Véritasérum.<br/><br/>Le verdict du conseil fut sans appel. Je fus lavé de tout soupçon, et de ce fait, exempté de passer devant le Magenmagot pendant les procès purgatoires de la semaine suivante : J’étais certes présent à Poudlard durant ma dernière année et la bataille décisive qui en résulta, mais jamais je n’avais participé ou fus témoin d’une quelconque exaction de mon entourage, Drago Hypérion Malfoy en tête de liste. J’étais donc inutile à la poursuite de la justice. Fin des conclusions du greffier.<br/><br/>C’est donc libre comme l’air que je transplanais au manoir maternel. Resplendissante sa robe de velours vert sombre, le diamant noir qu’était ma mère m’attendait comme toujours dans le petit salon, un plateau posé devant elle. En consultant rapidement ma montre magique, je m’aperçus qu’il était effectivement l’heure du thé.<br/><br/>— Assieds-toi mon fils. Je présume, vu ta ponctualité, que le ministère n’a retenu aucune charge contre toi.<br/><br/>— En effet Mère. Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?<br/><br/>Elle ne répondit rien, mais me sourit légèrement en prenant le soin de rajouter une petite dose de sucre dans chacune de nos tasses de thé. Traduction : <em>Je suis satisfaite, Blaise.</em> Tant mieux pour elle. Par habitude, je reniflai l’infusion avec attention.<br/><br/>— Cesse de faire cela ! C’est extrêmement malpoli ! Tu n’es pas un chien !<br/><br/>— C’est exact Madame. Mais les vieilles habitudes sont coriaces. J’ai vu tant de vos époux — comment dites-vous... — nous quitter <em>malencontreusement</em> après avoir pris l’un de vos chers breuvages, que je suis devenu, disons, un tantinet méfiant.<br/><br/>— Que tu peux être stupide ! Tu es mon unique fils. Pourquoi te tuerais-je ? Tu es ma plus grande réussite. J’espère que tu en es conscient ! Si j’ai fait... ce que j’ai fait, ce fut dans le but d’assurer ton bien-être. Et uniquement...<br/><br/>— Allons ma chère, épargnez moi le couplet de la mère dévouée je vous prie. Je ne l’ai que trop entendu dans mon enfance. De plus, c’est un tissu de calomnies et nous le savons l’un comme l’autre. C’est vrai que vous me considérez comme le plus beau joyau de vos... faits d’armes. Et que vous tenez plus à moi qu’on pourrait le croire. Mais vous ne me manifestez de l’intérêt que parce que je suis une partie de vous. La vérité, et j’espère que vous n’allez pas le nier, est que la seule personne que vous aimez sincèrement, c’est vous-même. Tout ce que vous avez fait au long de votre vie, n’a eu pour but, en réalité, que de servir vos propres desseins, <em>maman</em>.<br/><br/>A la suite de cette petite tirade, la femme qui m’avait donné la vie éclata d’un rire franc. J’étais sans doute la seule personne sur Terre qui puisse lui dire ses quatre vérités sans perdre la raison ou la vie. Les années aidant, une connivence certaine s’était établie entre nous. Nulle confiance ou affection. Juste une connivence, mais c’était déjà bien plus que ce qui liait d’habitude les familles de Sang-Pur. En fait, à ma connaissance, la seule relation mère-fils fondée sur un amour inconditionnel, était celle de Narcissa Black-Malfoy et de Drago. Justement, en parlant de lui...<br/><br/>— J’ai une information pour toi. Narcissa m’a contacté par la poudre de cheminette ce tantôt. Drago se marie le mois prochain à Astoria Greengrass, comme tu le sais... Et il a décidé de faire un petit voyage pour célébrer ses dernières semaines de célibat.<br/><br/>— Et tout naturellement, Madame Malfoy a pensé à moi, son compagnon de toujours, pour le suivre dans ‘son petit voyage’, je me trompe ?<br/><br/>— Bien-sûr que non. Étant sûre de ta réponse, j’ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires.<br/><br/>— Je vois… Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de cette initiative. Vous m’avez l’air bien pressée. Trop peut-être. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ?<br/><br/>— Pas le moins du monde, répondit ma mère avec lassitude et irritation. Ce que tu peux être soupçonneux ! Je te jure, sur ma magie, que je n’ai aucune idée derrière la tête. Que dois-je faire de plus pour te prouver ma bonne foi ? Un serment inviolable ? Tu devrais être heureux à la perspective de découvrir Paris pendant six semaines au lieu de douter constamment de ma parole !<br/><br/>— Ainsi c’est la France qui a eu la préférence de Drago… Intéressant. Quand est prévu le départ ?<br/><br/>— Dans deux jours au Manoir Malfoy. Vous partirez par portoloin international. Vos bagages vous attendront à l’hôtel.<br/><br/>— Hôtel qui est ?<br/><br/>— Dans le Paris moldu, sourit-elle d’un air entendu. Lucius se rend bien compte qu’il est temps de changer de stratégie, et cela représentait un double avantage. Non seulement ce petit détail circulera de bouche en bouche, illustrant « l’ouverture d’esprit » que la famille Malfoy commence à proclamer sur tous les toits, mais les hôtels moldus sont aussi moins chers que leurs pendants sorciers.<br/><br/>— Ils sont donc à ce point à court d’argent ?<br/><br/>— Que veux-tu, les quelques temps que Lucius a passé à Azkaban n’ont pas fait que ruiner leur réputation… Et le Plaideur qu’ils ont payé pour leur procès devant le Magenmagot est bien connu pour ses honoraires exorbitants. De toute façon, je sais que personnellement, ça ne te dérange pas. De plus, l’hôtel en question semble très côté, il est à deux pas de Pigalle.<br/><br/>— Le quartier bohème ? Celui des cabarets ?<br/><br/>— Celui-là même.<br/><br/>— De plus en plus intéressant…<br/><br/>Je m’imaginais déjà faire un peu de tourisme ‘culturel’ dans la capitale française, mais ma mère interrompit mes fantaisies d’une voix amusée :<br/><br/>— Je suis un peu surprise que tu connaisses la réputation de ce lieu Blaise… Me cacherais-tu quelque chose toi aussi ?<br/><br/>— Loin de moi cette idée Madame… Vous devez bien savoir qu’en plus d’avoir un naturel curieux, je suis également un grand adepte des plaisirs de la vie.<br/><br/>— Donc des plaisirs de la chair…<br/><br/>Elle s’amusait toujours énormément lors de nos petites joutes verbales ; celle-ci ne faisait guère exception. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de malice, et je me félicitais encore une fois d’avoir hérité des traits aristocratiques de son visage. Si je l’admirais avant tout pour sa beauté et son intelligence, elle m’admirait pour la part d’elle en moi et pour mes traits d’esprit. Elle était sans conteste la femme la plus envoûtante que je connaisse. Une chance qu’elle fut ma mère… Elle aurait pu facilement faire de moi son huitième mari !<br/><br/>Deux jours plus tard, je quittais l’Angleterre en compagnie de Drago. J’ignorais alors que cette petite escapade parisienne allait changer ma vie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373036">Blaise Zabini's Wedding (in English)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou">pingou</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>